Optoelectronic devices, such as light-emitting diodes, are now widely used for optical display devices, traffic lights, data storage devices, communication devices, lighting devices, and medical devices.
Besides, the light-emitting diode as mentioned above is able to combine with other structures to form a light-emitting device. FIG. 6 schematically shows a conventional light-emitting device. As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional light-emitting device 5 comprises a submount 52 comprising an electrical circuit 54; a solder 56 on the submount 52, wherein the solder is used for stabilizing an LED 51 on the submount 52 and thus renders the LED 51 electrically connected to the electrical circuit 54 of the submount 52, wherein the LED 51 comprises a substrate 53; and an electrical connecting structure 58 used for electrically connecting an electrode 55 of the LED 51 to the electrical circuit 54 of the submount 52; wherein the submount 52 is a lead frame or a large-scale mounting substrate.